Je t'haine
by Groumde
Summary: Un Malefoy ne console pas un Potter. Il lui interdit de pleurer.


Coucou vous tous :)

J'ai choisi de poster ce petit os en cette veille de noël, pour accompagner ceux qui viendraient errer par ici^^

Je vous souhaite à tous de trés bonnes fêtes!

.

.

**Je t'haine**

.

.

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire est de moi.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

- Il s'agit d'une « romance » entre deux jeunes garçons.

- OS.

**Résumé :** Un Malefoy ne console pas un Potter. Il lui interdit de pleurer.

**Influences :**

- Chanson de KUNAMAKA, _I'm fine._

- Fic FFnet de LightofMoon, _Appartenance._

- Fic FFnet de Pilgrim67, _Attendre que la lumière s'éteigne__._

**Personnages principaux :**

- Drago Malefoy

- Harry Potter

.

**Oo...o...oO**

.

J'entends des pas précipités…

Je jubile…

Je me rue de l'autre côté du couloir pour lui couper la route.

Il court, regardant derrière lui.

Il ne m'a pas vu.

Je l'attends de pied ferme, les bras croisés, la baguette dégainée.

Merlin, on le dirait poursuivit par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Je souris à cette idée.

Ça y est, il m'a vu et s'est stoppé net. Pauvre petite chose apeurée... Première année, à vue d'œil.

« Tien tien tien…un gryffondor… »

« Malefoy, tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que quelque chose en avait après moi ! »

« 20 points en moins pour ta misérable maison, pour avoir outrepassé le couvre feu. »

« Hein ! Mais c'est pas jus… »

« Encore 20 points en moins, pour manque de respect à un préfet en chef. »

**On ne négocie pas avec un Malefoy. On s'y soumet.**

« Qu…quoi ! Mais je… »

« 20 points de moins. On en est à 60 »

« …REVIENS JUSTE DE L'INFIRMERIE ! finit-il par me hurler dessus et me montrant sa main bandée. »

« Ho, vraiment…dans ce cas 20 autres points en moins pour avoir eu la bêtise d'avoir une main blessée trois heures après le couvre feu, j'assène le plus calmement du monde. »

Il est rouge comme un Weasley en ébullition. Il sert son unique poing valide. Il passe devant moi, les larmes aux yeux, dans l'intention de regagner son dortoir, vaincu.

Je tends le bras pour le retenir. Il lève ses yeux vitreux et apeurés sur moi, mais les détourne sitôt qu'ils ont rencontrés les miens.

« A moins que… Tu sais… »

« Michel, me coupe t il. »

Je l'attrape par le col de sa cape et le plaque contre un mur, tout en restant à bonne distance de cette chose.

**Un Malefoy ne se compromet pas avec le petit peuple. Il le mate.**

« Crois-tu vraiment que ça m'intéresse de savoir quel stupide prénom tes parents ont eu le si bon goût de te donner. »

« Heu…je… »

« Ce n'était pas une question ! »

« … »

« Bien. Et arrête de chialer, tu fais honte à ta maison. »

Je relâche le vermisseau qui ne m'épargne pas un pathétique reniflement. Tout en redonnant forme à sa tenue malmenée, je reprends :

« Tu sais, on dit que je n'ai pas de cœur. Hhhhhhh (soupir de très grand désespoir, très très convainquant, selon moi.). Mais toi et ton si troublant regard de bovin semblaient avoir trouvé le chemin oh ! combien escarpé qui mène à cette partie de mon… anatomie, je déclare en posant une main sur ma poitrine, d'un geste théâtrale. Alors, dans mon immense magnanimité, je suis prêt à te donner une chance de regagner les 80 points que ton comportement en dessous de tout vient de faire perdre aux griffy. »

Il me regarde, incrédule, ses yeux tellement écarquillés que j'ai envie de rire. Mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Bien au contraire, tout en moi tend à lui faire comprendre que mon offre n'est pas refusable.

« Et…et que dois-je faire ? »

« Rien de plus simple, il te suffit de répondre à une question. »

« Ou-oui… »

« Où est Potter ? »

« Potter…Harry Potter ? »

Calme Draco, calme….

« Et de qui d'autre veux tu que je parle ? »

« Non mais c'est que ben le chat de ma sœur… y s'appelle Potter… »

« Je me FOUS de ta sœur et de son incurable fanatisme potterien ! »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« … »

« Tu vas me répondre oui! Veracrasse! Où est Potter ? j'éructe en secouant ce gueux comme un prunier. »

« Je je je sais pas…j'en sais rien ! Personne ne sait chez nous non plus. Enfin… »

« Ouiiii ? »

« Je suis sur que Ron et Hermione doivent savoir, même s'ils prétendent le contraire. Tu devrais peut être leur demander… »

« Sombre idiot. Dégage. »

Il ne bouge pas, tétanisé.

« DEGAGE ! »

Ça y est, ma fureur l'a fait fuir.

Mais argh, j'enrage ! Où est-il ce Potter de m… Une semaine que personne ne l'a vu ! Je suis sûr qu'il magouille encore quelque chose et il faut que je sache quoi. Si j'arrive à faire échouer ses plans…hummmmmm

Un frisson de plaisir anticipé me parcoure l'échine.

J'imagine déjà la fierté de mon père et la tête déconfite de Bella lorsque le Maître m'accordera l'immense privilège de baiser sa main !

Je me demande quand même si ce passage me plaira…

Mais qu'importe, battre Potty, le voir à genoux, voilà la seule chose qui me motive vraiment. Voir enfin dans ses yeux trop pétillants la couleur de la défaite, du désespoir et de la douleur.

Et plus que tout, avant que la mort ne nous sépare, je veux y voir des regrets.

**On ne refuse pas l'amitié d'un Malefoy. On la recherche.**

Je ne l'imagine que trop bien, courbé devant le Maître, me lançant un dernier regard plein de repentance, ébloui par l'avada kedavra fatal.

Un nouveau frisson…je me sens tout drôle…

Il faut dire que je fais ma ronde depuis plus de trois heures maintenant, je dois être fatigué…

En plus, depuis que St Potty est absent de l'école, je ne dors presque plus... Et oui, je réfléchis moi, je me creuse la cervelle moi, je…rumine moi….

Mouai, je vais me coucher…moi.

Plus mes pas me portent vers les cachots, plus je me sens mal. Ma cape me semble lourde sur mes épaules, je suis abattu…Hum, il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à Snape, je couve surement quelque chose. Oui, et c'est certainement cette plaie de Pansy qui m'a contaminé en me servant mon jus de citrouille ce matin.

C'est pour ça tous ces frissons !

Arf…la vieille femme qui tricote inlassablement sur la toile devant ma porte me lance un de ses sourires bienveillants. C'est récurant depuis quelques temps. Je renonce à lui balancer une de mes remarques bien senties, pour la pitié que je vois dans ses yeux jaunis, et je donne le mot de passe. La porte bascule et une douce tiédeur m'assaille. Etonné de ne pas être agrippé par l'habituelle fraicheur des lieux, j'entre et remarque qu'un feu brûle déjà dans ma cheminée, baignant ma chambre d'ondes chaleureuses.

Je scrute plus attentivement la pièce et j'aperçois _quelqu'un_ sur mon lit, recroquevillé. Je saisis ma baguette et m'avance fermement et…prudemment.

**Mais un Malefoy ne connaît pas la peur. Il fait peur.**

Je suis encore à trois pas de ce corps qui m'appelle. Il est pelotonné dans sa cape mais je sais… je sais déjà que ces cheveux noirs désordonnés, cette nuque…

Potter est là, en boule, endormi, sur MON lit…

Et moi je reste planté là, je prends racine, ma baguette au bout du bras.

Puis, toutes sortes de pensées m'envahissent tandis que je franchis l'espace qui nous sépare encore : Sectum sempra, impero, endoloris, avada…

J'ai la nausée…ma baguette tombe sur le tapis dans un bruit mat. Je reste un moment interdit, tentant de retrouver mes esprits…sans y parvenir.

Mon cœur s'emballe tandis que je me penche sur son visage. Je veux juste le voir, juste savoir…

Des sillons d'eau sèche se mêlent à la crasse de son visage halé. Du sang a séché sous son nez, sur son menton et jusque dans son cou. Sa lèvre inférieure est tuméfiée. A l'image de ses paupières clauses, ses mains sont crispées, tenant inconsciemment sa baguette. Avec du sang et de la terre incrustés sous ses ongles, ses doigts sont aussi sales que sa cape.

Merlin, j'ai oublié de respirer…

Je me recule brusquement pour happer l'air et calmer mes sens.

Je ramasse ma baguette et viens m'appuyer sur le manteau de la cheminée. La chaleur et l'incandescence des flammes m'hypnotisent… Cela me calme, mais tout reste confus… Je ne parviens plus à réfléchir.

Potter, Potter, Potter…

Que fais-tu là ?

Que cherchais-tu en venant dans mon antre ?

As-tu vraiment envie de mourir ?

Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais moi ? Après tout, il m'est arrivé de l'amocher bien plus que ça durant nos rixes…et ça m'a toujours fait du bien de le voir meurtri…tout plein de mes coups, de MES marques.

Il n'appartient qu'à moi de blesser Potter.

**On ne marche pas sur les plates bandes d'un Malefoy. Il crache sur les vôtres.**

C'est ça oui, Potter est mien, et uniquement MIEN !

Une sourde colère brûle en moi. Je crois que je délire.

Je me retourne brusquement, ma baguette menaçant de nouveau mon ennemi endormi.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute, Potty, je susurre en m'approchant de lui à pas de loup. »

Je grimpe sur le lit et le domine, mon arme au poing, le « petrificus totalus » au bord des lèvres. Ma respiration est lourde et lui dort toujours, hermétique à mon combat intérieur. Il est à ma mercie, vulnérable, totalement soumis…

Mon pauvre Draco, tu perds la boulle !

Potter, soumis ? Il dort et me nargue avec son sommeil qui m'ignore.

Potter, vulnérable ? Ce mec est une bombe humaine. Je peux sentir sa magie émaner par vague de son corps tendu.

Potter, à ma mercie ? Mais Merlin, c'est lui qui est en ce moment même en train d'ébranler toutes mes certitudes alors qu'il ne fait rien à part gémir et suer à grosses gouttes…

Gémir et suer à grosses gouttes ?

Il doit faire un mauvais rêve. Le désespoir et la douleur se lisent sur son visage. Et moi je me sens juste con, juste seul face à sa souffrance, juste misérable face à mes convictions qui s'effritent.

Alors…

Alors je me couche derrière lui, contre lui, je moule son corps avec le mien, je passe un bras autour de sa taille et le sers fort pour l'imprimer un peu plus en moi. Mon estomac se noue, j'ai peur de l'avoir réveillé, peur qu'il…me rejette…

Il ne gémit plus et je tente de maîtriser les battements de mon cœur, tout en respirant le moins possible. Mais il reste inerte et je me détends considérablement.

Il est bouillant, comme un évadé de l'enfer.

Mon visage se perd dans ses épis rebelles. J'hume son odeur. Elle est délicieuse et gourmande.

Potter sent… le viennois au chocolat.

Je tiens Potter dans mes bras…Potter qui sent le viennois au chocolat. Potter qui me déteste. Potter que je hais. Potter qui finit par lâcher sa baguette et respirer calmement.

Je tiens Harry dans mes bras…et j'aime ça…

Je tiens un viennois au chocolat dans mes bras…mais je crois que je rêve…

**Un Malefoy ne divague pas. Il est poétique.**

**.**

**Oo...o...oO**

**.**

Humm….non, pas encore…

Je me retourne pour échapper aux rayons du soleil.

Je suis si bien.

Il fait si bon.

On me sert si fort…

?

J'ouvre instantanément les yeux...pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy.

Malefoy qui me sert tout contre lui.

Je suis pétrifié.

Pourquoi me tient-il ainsi ?

Il ne m'a pas réveillé lorsqu'il est rentré ?

M'a-t-il pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mon estomac se noue à cette pensée…

Nos jambes et nos cheveux sont mêlés, tout comme nos souffles…

Sa respiration m'hypnotise et je fixe le « o » de ses lèvres. Roses pastelles. C'est sa vie, dans son souffle sucré. Une odeur délicieuse et gourmande. Je me calme. Je l'observe.

Je ne savais pas Malefoy capable de serrer ainsi le corps d'un autre…

Malefoy ne doit serrer que ses poings, pour les faire durs, pour moi…

Son petit nez siffle doucement… Il est joli quand il n'est pas froncé par la haine que j'inspire… Et sa bouche semble douce… Je la sais pourtant capable de cracher le pire venin.

Je ne connais pas ce Malefoy…et ça me fait mal.

Je te connais si peu Malefoy mais…je me sens si proche de toi.

Je tente de bouger, prudemment.

J'ai peur qu'il se réveille.

Il faut pourtant que je m'extirpe de là, à tous prix. Je ne comprends même pas comment nous avons pu nous retrouver ainsi…

J'essaie de glisser hors de son étreinte, le plus doucement possible. Ma chemise toute froissée remonte et l'une de ses mains, posée sur ma taille, vient glisser sur ma peau dans ma tentative d'évasion. Ses doigts délicats sont froids et me donnent la chaire de poule.

Je me retrouve alors sur le dos, la main droite de mon ennemi sur le ventre.

Sensation atroce. Torture délicieuse.

Je bous !

Sa main fraiche, là, sur moi…

C'est comme une brûlure.

Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver, je le sais très bien, la situation est totalement improbable et ma respiration s'accélère.

Je panique. Mes pensées s'entrechoquent.

Ce que je sais, là, tout de suite, c'est que le mieux pour enlever un sparadrap c'est de tirer dessus d'un coup sec.

Ainsi, je finis de me dégager d'un geste brusque…et tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Il est impossible que le « boom » de ma chute ne l'ait pas réveillé. Je n'ai aucune échappatoire. Mais ne suis-je pas sciemment venu ici ?

Alors que je redresse enfin la tête, mes yeux tombent droit dans ceux de ma Némésis.

Egal à lui-même, Malefoy me toise depuis son lit, le visage fermé, le regard réfrigérant. Ses yeux se fixent sur ma bouche. J'y porte la main et rencontre le sang séché sous mon nez.

« Tu es vraiment immonde, Potter. »

Ça y est, il a lancé les hostilités.

Je me relève rapidement

« Vraiment ? Tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre quand je me suis réveillé et que tu me serrais siiii fort, je lui réponds avec un sourire narquois. »

Il se précipite sur sa baguette. Mais j'avais déjà retrouvé la mienne en m'écrasant sur le sol et c'est sans mal que je le désarme, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler le moindre sort. Je le tiens en joug. La rage se lit sur chacun de ses traits.

« Pas de ça, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. »

« Et pourquoi donc es-tu là, Potty ? »

Pourquoi je suis ici… Je me repasse la semaine écoulée ainsi que la soirée d'hier… Je baisse ma garde. J'avise un fauteuil prés de moi et m'y affale. Il n'a pas bougé et me regarde avec une intensité non feinte. Il brûle de savoir.

« Parce que je suis un lâche, je réponds en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre toute proche. »

Je sens le vide me gagner…

« Au point de ne plus me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me parles ? me nargue t-il. »

Ha non, finalement le vide n'a jamais vraiment le temps de s'installer en moi avec Malefoy. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Je lui fais de nouveau face, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Il se lève d'un bond et se jette sur sa baguette qui avait volée prés de la cheminée. Je ne fais pas mine de bouger, sentant monter en moi cette douce et familière adrénaline. J'aime me mettre en danger avec Malefoy…

« Je ne te permettrais pas de te foutre de moi, Potter ! crie t-il en se plantant devant moi, menaçant. »

Je souris de plus belle et le vois se raidir encore plus si c'est possible. Sa peau palpite à la jointure de ses mâchoires serrées. Je ferme les yeux.

« Ça m'a manqué, je murmure. »

Je rouvre les yeux. Malefoy est déconfit.

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Rien. Oublie. »

« Attends que je résume. Tu disparais une semaine et je te retrouve pleurant lamentablement dans mes draps. Toi, dans MA chambre, où tu es entré par je ne sais quel stratagème. Et tu voudrais que j'oublie ? Ha non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. J'attends tes explications. »

« Mais j'y viens, je réplique sans sourcilier. Si tu commençais par t'asseoir ? »

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas et je peux y lire autant de haine que d'enthousiasme et d'appréhension. Il est beau.

« Alors ? me demande t-il d'une voix qu'il veut ferme. »

Je regarde l'heure sur le vieux réveil en argent, posé sur sa table de chevet.

6h45.

Nous avons le temps avant le début des cours.

Je ne sais trop par où commencer. C'est étrange comme tout peut sembler si clair lorsque l'on prend une décision, lorsqu'on imagine une situation…et comme tout cela s'embrouille et devient infiniment compliqué une fois qu'on y est.

J'inspire profondément.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis là parce que je suis lâche. »

Il a repris son masque d'indifférence. Tant mieux, ce sera plus simple pour moi.

« Je suis un lâche doublé d'un sombre idiot. Et toi, tu l'as toujours su… C'est si simple d'être minable face toi. Tout ça ne peut pas te blesser, pas t'atteindre. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je suis là pour ne pas affronter la déception que serait cette découverte pour mes amis. Toi, je ne peux te décevoir car tu sais déjà quel pauvre type je suis… N'est-ca pas, Malefoy ? »

Il ne réagit pas, ne bronche pas. Il semble figé…glacial.

« Moi, le Survivant, l'espoir de millier de personnes, le grand Harry Potter… Pffff, tu imagines leur déception s'ils savaient que leur cher héros mouille son lit lorsqu'il voit son ennemi dans ses rêves ? S'ils savaient que je préfèrerais qu'ils crèvent tous du moment que moi je survis ? Que j'ai voulu les abandonner, les laisser mourir ? »

« Ce serait assez jouissif, je dois dire, m'interromps Malefoy, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. »

Je lui rends son sourire qui me dit « Aller, haut les cœurs, Potter ». Une touche d'humour pour dédramatiser… Malefoy a toujours préféré rire que pleurer et son rire passe souvent par la morsure…et le dénie aussi.

Mais il n'est plus temps de se voiler la face, Malefoy, il n'est plus temps d'être un enfant capricieux…

« Je vais crever. »

Il ne sourit plus. Il a blêmi d'un coup mais j'enfonce encore le clou. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis venu le trouver _lui_. Il doit encaisser tout ce que j'ai besoin de dire. Alors je poursuis, ravalant mes larmes :

« Mais ça aussi tu le sais. C'est peut être pour ça que tu as choisis son camp à lui. Tu sais que je vais crever car une sous merde comme moi ne peut pas s'en sortir face à Voldemort. Et qui s'en soucis ? Personne. Je suis né pour ça. Ma vie ne sera légitimée que par ma mort, cet acte si _héroïque_. Ho bien sûr, je devrais me réjouir de donner mon unique vie pour sauver celle de tous ces inconnus. Oui mais voilà, je vais crever, seul, comme un con. Je vais cre…»

« La ferme ! hurle soudain Malefoy en se levant. »

Il se rue sur moi et, sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, m'attrape par le col et écrase son poing sur ma joue.

« La ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça à moi, bordel ?! continue t-il en me jetant au sol et en me rouant de coups. »

Je lui saisis les poignets et d'un tour de rein je me retrouve sur lui. Ses poings ont ravivé mes blessures d'hier. Je perds mon calme et lui balance sans ménagement :

« Je te l'ai dit pourquoi ! Tu es le seul à me connaître vraiment ! A savoir déjà tout ça ! Et parce que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me jugera pas, qui ne tentera pas de me faire croire que je ne vais pas y rester, le seul qui ne me mentira pas ! Tu es le seul qui ne m'a jamais épargné.»

Je me détache de lui et m'assois au sol.

« Tu es le seul qui n'a jamais voulu que je me batte pour lui…mais contre lui. »

« Tu as des amis, me dit-il en se massant les poignets. »

Je les ai sûrement serrés trop fort. Je m'en veux. Pourtant, je ne veux surtout pas de sa compassion.

« Ho par pitié, n'essaye pas de me consoler ! »

« Et que veux tu que je te dise alors ! s'énerve t-il. Tu veux que je t'enfonce un peu plus, peut être ? Que je te cogne un peu plus ? Ha mais c'est vrai ! J'oubliais ! Tu n'attends que ça, en effet ! Ça t'a tellement _manqué_. »

Je suis estomaqué… Il avait compris en fait…

Il s'est levé et, bien plus que de me toiser, cette fois il me défie du regard.

Je suis à bout. Je me sens misérable. Mais quelle idée ais-je eu de venir le trouver ? Je m'attendais à quoi franchement ?

Ma vue se brouille.

Mes larmes s'échappent.

Mais je ne détourne pas les yeux.

Je tente de me relever mais il s'accroupit devant moi et me retient par les épaules.

« Non, reste… me demande t-il, la voix éraillée. »

Je l'étudie à travers mes pleurs. Il semble troublé, sincère. Nulle pitié dans son regard. Bien au contraire, j'y vois ce que j'étais venu chercher…

**La haine c'est juste l'amour qui ne supporte pas son reflet dans la glace.**

**.**

**Oo...o...oO**

**.**

Je suis là, accroupi face à Potter qui chiale.

Pourquoi je l'ai retenu ?

Mais c'est évident voyons : je vais le livrer au Maître.

Mes mains se crispent malgré moi sur ses épaules et j'ai encore un de ces satanés frissons.

Une fois de plus, ses larmes se mêlent à la crasse de son visage. Mais hier, il n'y avait pas ces deux perles vertes au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Les yeux de Potter sont vraiment incroyables. Si grands, si brillants… Ils sont encadrés par de longs et épais cils noirs. Juste immonde.

Mon estomac se tord.

Mais qui est donc ce Potter ? Où est MA Némésis ?

Cho Chang, sort de ce corps !

Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour Potty.

Je m'inquiète pour moi, uniquement pour moi.

Ce binoclard est ma seule distraction dans cette foutue école. Le seul qui me tienne si bien tête. Le seul qui mérite que je l'affronte. Le seul adversaire à ma taille.

Et là, plus rien. Juste un Potter tout triste et perdu.

Non, je refuse catégoriquement ce Potter. JE N'EN VEUX PAS.

Potter est un battant et s'il croit que je vais le laisser m'abandonner comme ça, il se trompe lourdement le survivant !

**On ne fait pas faux bond à un Malefoy. On le désire.**

« Tu es l'élu, Potter. L'élu. Le seul. L'unique. Ça ne fait pas de toi un héro. Car comme tu le dis si bien, tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu te bats, soit tu renonces. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est toi qui affronteras le Lord Noir. »

« Alors je renonce… Je renonce à tout, me répond t-il de sa voix noyée. »

Ses mots me font un mal de chien.

Alors voilà le fameux Harry Potter !

Il ne va même pas tenter de se battre pour me… heu…nous sauver !

On est condamné avant même que les choses sérieuses aient commencé.

Pas que je veuille qu'il gagne, pas du tout…

Mais il est en train de remettre en cause tous mes plans de carrière. De quoi j'aurais l'air si je livre un Potter consentant au Maître? D'un insolent chanceux, voilà tout.

Et mon heure de gloire alors ? Le survivant me regardant MOI avant que le Maître ne le tue ?

Brrrrrr…

Et encore, ce n'est pas tout !

Si demain j'insulte Potter dans les couloirs, on dira de moi que je suis un pleutre de m'attaquer ainsi à une bête à moitié faisandée….

**Un Malefoy se fout de l'intérêt général. Seul son salut compte.**

Et mon salut à moi il passe par un Potter en pleine forme.

C'est vrai quoi, qui va me tenir tête sinon ? A qui vais-je me confronter ?

Il est le seul adversaire qui me valle.

Il n'y a que lui pour moi…

« Ecoute…les cours vont bientôt commencer. Je vais rester avec toi. Tu ne dois pas te retrouver seul et je ne veux pas qu'on te voit comme ça… »

« Pourquoi ? m'interrompt-il. »

« Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. C'est moi que tu es venu voir, pas eux. Alors tu vas tout m'expliquer depuis le début. Mais avant, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche. Tu ressembles à un troll des cavernes. »

Ma dernière réplique lui arrache un sourire.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Vu la situation, je m'en contenterais.

Il se relève difficilement mais je ne l'aide pas.

C'est au-delà de mes forces.

L'aider c'est reconnaître qu'il est faible et ça c'est un non-sens.

Je le vois se diriger vers ma salle de bain, la tête basse. Il semble littéralement écrasé par le poids du monde. Il s'y enferme.

Je m'assoie dans le fauteuil qui l'avait accueillit quelques instants plus tôt. Il est encore imprégné de sa chaleur. Je ferme les yeux. J'entends l'eau qui commence à couler.

Que faire ?

Appeler mon père ?

Hum non, il serait bien capable de me voler la vedette.

Débarquer au QG du Maître avec Potter dans du papier cadeau ? _Je vous assure, je l'ai eu après un combat féroce!_

Hum non, le Maître est un très bon occlument…

Ou alors, j'attends que Potter…

Hein ? Quoi ?! Merlin !

Comment je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

Je suis un homme mort.

Le Maître est un très bon occlument. S'il apprend que je garde Potter, que je le soigne, que j'ai dormi toute une nuit en le serrant dans mes bras….il me tuera.

Il faut que je livre Potter et c'est tout. Je lui dirais que tout ça faisait parti de mon plan…que j'ai fait ça pour gagner sa confiance et mieux le maîtriser en temps voulu !

Je vais me lever de ce siège, ouvrir la porte qui nous sépare avec fracas, le maîtriser et le livrer. De toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel il est, il n'opposera pas grande résistance. Tant pis pour la gloire.

Oui, voilà, c'est ce que je vais faire….

Je vais le faire…

Dans 5 min je le fais…

J'attends que l'eau ne coule plus et je le fais…

Bon, il faut quand même que je lui laisse le temps de se rhabiller et après je le fais…

Oui mais là l'eau coule toujours en fait.

Alors j'attends, c'est tout.

**Un Malefoy n'est pas une crapule. C'est un gentleman.**

Oui, voilà, un gentleman, parfaitement.

Je ne vais quand même pas livrer le grand Harry Potter tout nu au Maître.

Hors de question que quiconque le voit tout nu !

Ça pourrait perturber certaines âmes sensibles !

Je pense aux autres moi, voilà tout !

Potter à poil…hum…oui, c'est sûr, ça doit être un vrai cauchemar, et un manque de total respect pour le Maître, oui, voilà….c'est ça…

Mais si moi je le vois tout nu, ce n'est pas la même chose, je ne suis pas le Maître. Je suis sûr que je m'en remettrai. Alors je peux très bien aller le chercher tout de suite et lui ordonner de se rhabiller hein ?

Oui parce que moi, j'en ai vu d'autres des hommes nus. Mes amants déjà…bon, d'accord, y en a pas eu tant que ça, mais sous les douches au quidditch, j'en ai vu plein !

**Un Malefoy n'est pas un voyeur. Il a du goût pour les belles choses.**

Oui mais on est d'accord sur un point : Potter n'est PAS une belle chose. Il est affreux, oui, avec ses yeux trop verts, son sourire trop souriant, sa peau trop satinée, ses cheveux trop échevelé et son odeur…son odeur trop gourmande.

C'est bien ce que je disais, le Survivant est monstrueux.

Donc je vais attendre qu'il sorte de la salle de bain, tout bien habillé, et puis hop, je le saucissonne et le livre au Maître qui se fera une joie de le dépecer.

Brrrrrrr encore un frisson…

Je regarde l'heure. Merlin, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que l'eau coule ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche là dedans !

Ho Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ! Potter n'aurait quand même pas pris la fuite ?

Je me lève précipitamment et colle mon oreille sur la porte. Je n'entends rien à part la douche.

« Potter ? »

Rien…

Je toc à la porte doucement puis fermement, mais toujours aucune réponse.

Je suis sûr qu'il a filé. J'entre dans la pièce comme un fou.

Merde.

Il fait une chaleur étouffante ici. Une épaisse vapeur s'engouffre dans mes poumons. Au travers, je vois Potter, assis au fond du bac de douche, ses bras entourant ses jambes et sa tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Il est nu. Il tremble….et moi aussi.

Le courant d'air que j'ai créé en ouvrant la porte fait se dissiper la chaleur et le brouillard. Mais je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Potter non plus.

Cependant, je respire mieux et mes neurones semblent se manifester de nouveau.

Je remonte les manches de ma chemise tout en m'approchant de lui. Je me penche pour couper l'eau bouillante qui dégringole sur son corps. Les robinets sont brûlants. La douche éteinte, son corps tremble de plus belle. Il est tout rouge et ne cesse de murmurer.

« Je suis minable…si minable…si minable… »

« Potter. »

« …minable…minable… »

« Potter ! »

J'ai crié tout en me baissant pour le relever. Mais son regard m'arrête. Il est braqué sur mon bras…sur ma marque… Il semble pétrifié. Je vois enfin des regrets dans ses foutus yeux et ça a le don de me foutre les nerfs à vifs. Je me recule et le toise.

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? je demande, acerbe. »

Il détache enfin son regard de ma peau noircie et le pose sur mon visage. Il a pourtant l'air absent, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, et il ne dit plus rien.

« Sérieusement, tu pensais être venu trouver qui comme ça ? La Dame du lac peut être ? Je suis un Malefoy. J'aime le pouvoir. Je suis raciste, égoïste et… »

« Peu importe, me coupe t-il. Ce n'est rien…rien du tout…et de toute façon, je renonce à tout, à tout… »

Ho Merlin. Je vais lui casser sa petite gueule à ce loqueteux de gryffondor.

Rien ?

Je me suis soumis à l'être le plus noir qui soit et pour lui, ce n'est rien. Je t'en foutrai moi du renoncement !

Je le saisis alors par les épaules et le soulève. Son poids ne parait pas face à ma colère. Je le plaque sans ménagement contre le carrelage de la douche. Je suis hors de moi. Il commence sérieusement à me faire chier ce Survivant à deux mornilles.

« Non, ce n'est pas rien ! je hurle. Putain de bordel de merde ! C'est la marque des ténèbres, Potter. La marque de celui qui veut ta peau. Ça prouve que j'ai œuvré pour lui, pour te tuer ! Je suis un salaud ! Une ordure ! »

Mon nez est à moins de deux centimètres du sien. Je sens son souffle saccadé sur ma bouche. Ses immenses yeux menthe à l'eau me dévorent… Ses cheveux dégoulinent… Sa joue semble si douce…

Je lâche ses épaules. Il ne bronche pas, ne bouge pas. Il ne pleure plus non plus.

Je tends la main et lui caresse le visage…

Il ferme les yeux…

Ce type est le diable pour me faire faire des trucs pareils…

Je poursuis :

« Mais toi…toi tu es si pur… »

Le dire me tue… Je me sens si sale quand il est là. Il a rouvert ses paupières et son regard plein de naïveté me torture. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, presque dans son cou. Je continue de parler mais ma voix est un étrange murmure plaintif.

« Mais pourquoi…pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Pourquoi ? Je vais te livrer à _lui _… Je suis ta mort, Potter…ta mort… »

« Impossible, me répond t-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras et en me serrant contre lui. Ma mort ne peut être si douce. »

Je le serre à mon tour, la rage au ventre.

**Un Malefoy n'est pas de mauvaise foi. Il aime juste maladroitement. **

.

**Fin**

.

.

**Les réponses aux reviews des non-logés seront postées sur mon LiveJournal, dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil.**

.

J'espère vous avoir fait passer un agréable moment.

A bientôt!


End file.
